Alien Vs Predator: Infestation
''Alien Vs Predator: Infestation ''is a First-person sandbox shooter game developed by Guerrila Games and published by Sega and the third installment of the Heroic 10 project. It's a PS4 exclusive title based on the Alien and Predator franchises. It features an alternate take of the Alien universe, in which the events of the first film ended differently,namely, the Nostromo crew didn't get infected with one of Face-huggers but instead decided to take the mysterious eggs during the travel and upon arrival with the enabled new orders, it unleashes a massive infection upon Earth by a large wave of Xenomorphs and 20 years later, 60% of Earth remain uninhabited by Human beings and instead the Xenomorphs rule the areas. However a sudden chain of events involving a creature who somehow has links to the Val Verde incident soon take the turn of the events for worse. It was released in July 31, 2017 and August 2 in Japan. Story Year: 2143. 20 years after the lethal mission of the Nostromo "Betrayal". What initially was thought to be another simple supply mission would later turn out to be a trap, the eggs contained facehuggers which would attach to people's faces and unknowingly for the victim, it hatches the eggs for their offsprings, giving birth to the chestbusters and later evolving into beings called Xenomorphs. Now all of Humanity lives under the security of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation and the United Nations. Little they did know, however, is the incoming arrival of a deadly alien race called the Yautja, they're bent on hunting the most dangerous creatures on the Universe, their current target: the Xenomorphs. Location: Earth. However, they may not just hunt said creatures, the race also holds interest in the Human race as well, given that one of them managed to defeat one of their best warriors in Val Verde. Soon, a greater bloodshed between Man and the extraterrestrial will soon unfold on a big bloodshed of many proportions. Gameplay The game plays as mix between Guerrilla Games's Killzone series and Alien: Isolation in terms of gameplay mechanics, with the addition of gameplay mechanics exclusive to the Xenomorphs and Predators. The Humans basically play out like most of FPS games, but with the difference in the style of operation and mission they're engaged on. For instance, the Marines focuses heavily on close-quarters combat and long-range skills while the Survivalists focuses more on a hide n' seek environment similar to Alien: Isolation, Xenomorphs mostly focuses in trying to get close to the enemies and detecting unusual phenomenon and the Predators reflects in trying to stalk their preys like in the films. Each species has their advantages and disadvantages so there's the need to be adapted to it. Playable Characters * Amanda Ripley '''(VA: Andrea Deck (ENG)/Yu Kobayashi (JPN)) Daughter of Ellen Ripley, the First Class Lieutenant of the Nostromo and now confined to a house-care as result of the Xenomorph worldwide infestation. Initially she was applied as part of the Survivalists, a group dedicated in the discovery of elements located in the infected zones that can help the remaining population of Earth, however, she later discover a sinister secret alongside a Marine that will change her work forever. She works with a lot of special equipment on her side. * '''Evan "Snake" Schaefer (VA: Andrew Bowen(ENG)/Kenji Nomura (JPN)) A distant descendant of Alan "Dutch" Schaefer, the lone survivor of the team sent to Val Verde back in 1987 and the one who defeated the Predator who killed most of the team. Part of the United Nations Extraction Force of the Infected (UNEFI), which has the mission in trying to clean up the infected areas controlled by the Xenomorphs. Just like Amanda, Snake realizes a more sinister thing involving the Weyland-Yutani Corp. While cocky and competitive, he holds the best regards in Humanity. * Killzone An Elite Yautja and leader of the Elite Clan. He's tasked alongside his team in hunting the most dangerous Xenomorphs in the zone and also the most elite Human warriors in the zone. Known as a cunning and deceptive strategist in hunting, Killzone will ensure in the success of the mission for the entire Yautja species. * Subject 11 Formerly an Alien placed in captivity in Base Echo-55 Alaska of WYC, she was captured during an extraction mission in an infested zone in Siberia. Impressing most of the higher-ups because of her resilience and extreme capability of stealth, she was considered as the most proud specimen of the Company and had plans for her in using a private army of Xenomorphs. However, with the coincidental raid of Predators in the facility, she manages to escape and now plans to regroup with her species to gain retribution against her captors. Weapons * VP78 Pistol * ZX-76 Shotgun * M41A/2 Pulse Rifle * M59/B Shotgun * M260B Flamethrower * M240 Incinerator Unit * M42C Scoped Rifle * Wristblades * Plasma Caster * Combi Stick * Proximity Mines * Smart Disc Category:Horror Category:First person shooter Category:Sandbox Category:PS4 Exclusive Category:SEGA Category:Aliens Category:Loco's Games